


Solstice Present

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-23
Updated: 1999-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares decides to give his brother a Solstice present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice Present

**Author's Note:**

> In 1999, this was a little Christmas present for the KSA and Hephs_forge listsibs, and specially Tana.  
> Additional warning in the end notes.

The war god made his through the scattered pieces of metal thrown carelessly over the floor of his brother's forge. It seemed Hephaestus was extra busy redoing Hera's throne. He was sure his brother was cursing the day Zeus threw the old one over the pit of Tartarus after yet another fight with the goddess.

The fire god wasn't in the forge, which meant he was in his chamber. Ares shook his head at the thought of Heph's little social life.

Turning towards the dark chamber, Ares leaned on the doorframe contemplating the resting god.

"Tired, brother?"

The fire god opened his eyes wearily, and turned his head towards Ares.

"Not 'that' much," Hephaestus answered with a smirk.

"Good, 'cause I've got a present for you."

"Really? What?" the lame god asked, feigning innocence.

A small flash of light and the war god disappeared and reappeared naked, laying alongside Heph.

"Guess."

"Umm… I like my present already."

The god of fire leaned down to plunder willing lips, which parted readily to his seeking tongue. Dismissing his clothes with a though, Hepheastus laid full length over his brother, careful to not hurt his arm.

Ares hissed as his cock came in contact with his brother's own impressive length. He pushed up to urge Heph to move.

Starting a gentle rhythm, the fire god pushed Ares' legs apart to settle between them.

The soft thrusts slowly brought Ares on edge, but he wanted more than just this limited contact. He wanted to feel 'all' of his brother. Trying to pull his mouth away from his brother's turned to be a futile attempt. He settled on sending his thoughts to Heph.

*Gods, Heph, I want you in me. NOW!!!!*

*'That' I 'can' do, little brother.*

Preparing his brother the 'easy' way, Heph pushed Ares' legs apart and up to his chest, and impaled him in one fluid stroke.

*Hard, brother. Show me what you've got,* the war god thought to his brother, not relinquishing his hold on Heph's lips.

*Remember you asked for it when you can't sit a week from now.*

Ares mental laughter ended abruptly as the fire god started a hard rhythm, forcing their mouths apart.

Every thrust wrenched a grunt from Ares' throat. The last coherent thought the war god had before Heph took hold of his cock and brought him to an earth-shattering climax was that he really 'would' need a pillow for a week or two.

***************************************

Ares slowly down from his blissful trip to Elysia. Settling more comfortably on his brother's chest, he heard Heph whisper.

"That was definitively the best Solstice present I've ever gotten. Thank you brother."

Ares fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is X:WP & gods of Greek Mythology... incest? Not really a big deal.


End file.
